A que no puedes comer solo una
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Menma volvió a ver las galletillas y maldijo interiormente lo bien que cocinaba la Hyūga. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto y Menma! Leve MenHinaNaru/NaruHinaMen.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**A **q**u**e **n**o **p**u**e**d**e**s **c**o**m**e**r** s**o**l**o** u**n**a

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

El sonido de las galletas crujir y los murmullos que el idiota de su hermano soltaba a su lado como si no hubiese fin, lo único que estaban provocándole era pura e infinita irritación.

Ah y por supuesto, ganas de ahorcar a Naruto con sus audífonos.

Otra vez Menma miró a sus rodillas donde esa bolsa mediocre con galletillas seguía todavía, con un listoncillo azul y con una tarjeta cuya caligrafía reconocía de inmediato.

Hyūga Hinata.

Una vez más esa mujer se había metido en su espacio y odiaba eso. ¿Por qué no se metía en sus asuntos? ¿No se suponía que Naruto era el que le interesaba? ¿Por qué regalarle a él también unas estúpidas galletas?

Y no, no era que a Uzumaki Menma le desagradaran los dulces como a Uchiha Sasuke le sucedía, de hecho, le gustaban y hasta tenía sus favoritos, pero el simple hecho que esa ojiperla le diese un presente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lograba fastidiarle.

_— F-Felicidades a usted también, Namikaze-san –inclinó su cabeza al suelo, pero aún asi pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas —. E-Espero que su viaje sea agradable y… y que regrese pronto._

_Menma vio la bolsita con galletas extendidas hacia él. Esa Hyūga estaba equivocada si creía que iba a cogerlas…_

_— ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! –y como si fuese poco, el rubio cabeza hueca que tenía como hermano llegó hasta él tomándole de los hombros y pellizcándole sin que al ojiluna se diese cuenta —. Menma y yo estamos agradecidos por los regalos –le sonrió con sinceridad a la linda ojiperla que le devolvió el gesto, todavía sonrojada —. ¿Verdad, Men-nii?_

_Gruñó y quitó el brazo de Naruto, tomando bruscamente las galletas con tal de quitarse de encima a su tonto hermano mayor._

« _Tonta Hyūga _» pensó en su interior.

— ¡Hinata-chan cocina como los mismos ángeles! –exclamó Naruto con sus ojos brillosos y restos de galletas en la comisura de sus labios —. Fue un increíble regalo que nos diese estas galletas, ¡la comida del avión es horrible!

— Tsk, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan molesto? –miró de mala manera al rubio.

Naruto puso una mueca de fastidio.

— Por Kami, Menma, quita tu cara de amargado que echas a perder este día.

— Tsk.

— Si vamos a estar sentados hasta que lleguemos a Europa, ¿podrías ser un poquito amable?

— Eso sería como pedirte que dejarás de comer ramen, idiota.

— ¿Lo ves? Allí vas de nuevo con los insultos –comento el rubio, cruzado de brazos y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo —. Ni si quiera en nuestros cumpleaños podemos llevarnos bien, ¿eh?

—…

— Oi, Menma.

—…

— ¿Menma?

—…

— ¡Menma!

— ¿Qué, idiota?

Al ver que sus intentos por ignorar a Naruto no daban resultados le miró, notando esta vez que Naruto no era él al que miraba, sino a la bolsita que descansaba en sus rodillas.

— Si no te vas a comer las galletas que Hinata-chan nos dio, ¿podría hacerlo yo?

Menma frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué crees que lo haría, eh?

— ¡No has probado ninguna de ellas!

— Eso es porque quiero esperar y tirarlas en algún bote de la basura.

Naruto lo miró con horror.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás zafado de la cabeza o qué?! ¡Es un regalo que nos dio Hinata-chan! ¡No puedes hacer algo como eso!

— Tu mismo lo has dicho, es **mi **regalo y puedo hacer con él lo que se me dé la gana. Punto.

— No te lo permitiré, Menma, es un regalo de alguien especial.

— ¿Especial? –masculló, mirándole —. No mantengo ningún lazo con Hyūga Hinata para llamarla "especial", ¿sabes?

— No importa, Hinata se tomó la molestia de darnos algo.

— Habla por ti mismo.

— Bien, en ese caso deja que yo las coma, si no lo vas a hacer tú, deja que yo lo haga en lugar de que las tires en un bote de basura. ¡Es una delicia para ser desperdiciada!

— Tu ya te has comido las tuyas, ¿por qué voy a permitir que te comas las mías?

— ¡Porque tú las quieres tirar! ¡Por eso!

— Eso no debe de importarte.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Tsk, deja de ser una molestia.

— ¡Y tú deja de ser tan amargado!

Desesperado, Naruto arrebató las galletas y se puso de pie, abriéndolas, sin embargo, Menma también se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el rubio. Ambos cayeron al piso recibiendo las miradas de sus demás compañeros de equipo de soccer, los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a las riñas de ese par.

— ¡Dámelas! –rugió Menma.

— ¡No! –negó Naruto, manteniendo sus brazos fuertemente sellados con las galletas guardadas —. Si no las comerás, ¿en qué te molesta que yo las coma?

— Ella te dio unas a ti y unas a mí. No tienes derecho a tenerlas.

— ¡Pero tú no las quieres!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Las galletas son mías, estúpido! ¡Ahora suéltalas!

— ¡Me las quitarás de mis dedos muertos!

— ¡Como quieras!

Menma llevó sus manos hasta las costillas de Naruto, con las cuales y con sus azules ojos brillantes de malicia comenzó a hacer cosquillas que hizo que la fortaleza del rubio se viese derrotada y que este riera a grandes carcajadas, siendo vencido por el ingenio del peli negro.

Tomó las galletas con furia mientras Naruto se retorcía de las risas. Rápido, se puso de pie para darle final a todo.

— E-Espera –recobró la compostura, quitándose las lagrimillas y frunciendo el ceño al ver a Menma caminar hacia el baño del avión —. ¡Menma! ¿A dónde vas?

— A deshacerme de esto –agitó la bolsita con galletas.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No te lo permitiré!

E igual que un bólido cayendo a una exagerada velocidad hacia la Tierra, Naruto tacleó a su hermano, rodando de nuevo por el pasillo del avión.

— Estúpido –bramó Menma con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo como los brazos de Naruto lo tenían rodeado por el cuello —. Suéltame.

— Ni si quiera has probado una de ellas.

— No tengo porque hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es un regalo de Hinata-chan. ¿No te importa?

— Claro que no. Ya te dije, no la conozco lo suficiente como para que ella deba importarme que me dé un regalo o no.

Apretó con más fuera alrededor del cuello de Menma y cogió las bolsita, abriéndola y sacando de esta una galleta, la cual sin miramientos se la dio en la boca al peli negro que no esperaba aquel movimiento.

Con la mano de Naruto en su boca y obligándolo a tragarse el bocadillo, Menma gruñó e intentó quitarse de encima al Uzumaki mayor, pero este se mantenía con tanta fuerza que se le hacía imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando sus papilas gustativas tuvieron contacto con la corteza suave y dulce de la galletilla, dejó de forcejear para saborearla.

En esos momentos odio tanto, en serio, odio tanto darle la razón a Naruto.

**_Las galletas eran deliciosas._**

Y como consumidor de dulces, no podía contradecir el como la galleta se derretía en su boca, el dulce sabor a canela y otros ingredientes viajar por su boca y aquella rara calidez que invadía su estómago al reconocer que la Hyūga cocinaba bien.

Diablos.

Eso no podía estarle pasando a Uzumaki Menma.

Claro que no.

— Baka –masculló con irá cuando vio al sonrisa triunfante del rubio y el brillo en sus ojos azules, como diciéndole "Te lo dije".

Rápidamente, atrapó las piernas de Naruto con las suyas, haciéndolo caer y estrellarse la cara con el piso. Bien, ambos estaban a mano, pero todavía tenía algo que hacer.

Menma arrebató de las manos de Naruto las galletas y fue hasta el baño, encerrándose a sí mismo.

Se sentó en la tapa del baño y con el ceño fruncido quitó las migajas de galletas de sus labios.

Joder, ahora la decisión de lanzar esa maldita bolsa por el baño ya no le sonaba tan bien como en un principio.

La puerta se vio asaltada por los rudos golpes que Naruto daba a través de esta, asi que puso su pie sobre esta para impedir el paso del rubio.

— ¡Menma! –rugió Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

Bueno, eso era señal que iba a estar por mucho tiempo ahí, sentado sobre el baño y con una bolsita de galletas.

Gruñó y volvió a verlas, notando que a pesar del forcejeo estas seguían intacticas y conservando la misma imagen de un principio. Diablos, él deseó que se destruyeran o se hicieran añicos, pero ahí estaban, perfectas.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas tomó una de ellas y la llevó a su boca, experimentando de nuevo la sensación de comer galletas que venían por parte de Hyūga Hinata.

En fin, se las comería todas y le diría a Naruto que las había botado, después de todo, el rubio no le estaba mirando y le creería de inmediato.

Podría decirse, que ese sería un secretillo que solo él y las galletillas que lentamente comenzaban a acabarse, sabrían.

Después de todo, también era su cumpleaños, ¿no?

**Fin.**

* * *

**A**yer fue el cumpleaños de Uzumaki Naruto y como buena fan quise publicarlo ayer, pero lamentablemente no tuve oportunidad, asi que lo vengo publicando hasta ahorita.

Y aparte, también nuestro peli negro sexy cumple años, asi que ¡felicidades, Naruto y Menma!

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

**Besos a todos.**


End file.
